


You Get Me

by just_another_gay



Series: Not What It Seems [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Presents, best friends day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: It's national best friends day and the girls exchange gifts. karen gets to find out what tricia does with all the pictures she's always taking





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on chapter 15 of 'You See Me'

June 8, aka National Best Friends Day, aka my third favorite day (first was Christmas second is Tricias birthday).

 

Nation Best Friends day is extra special to me because it's the day that Tricia and I became friends. It was the second grade and our teacher liked to write out what national day it was (literally she did this _everyday (_ also because of this I found out my birthday is National Pot Smoking day... yippie)) and on this fateful day seven years ago I was sad because everyone else in my class was having fun with their friends. I didn't have a lot of friends back then because no one wanted to be friends with the weird, dirty poor girl, so I was alone. Tricia was also alone, I could see her from across the class room just sitting on her phone. The weird thing is that she was _looking_ at her phone but I could tell her wasn't doing anything on it. She looked sad and no one even cared.

 

I was scared, like really scared. I was borderline mute when I was younger and Tricia Tucker isn't exactly the most welcoming person in the world. Although I was scared I still managed to make myself walk over to her and even talk to her (it sounded more like “um hi I uh-I um I saw um” ect) she looked judgy at first and I was afraid she was going to push me or yell at me or something but she didn’t.

 

She put her phone away and moved over a little so I could sit down. Once we were both sitting down next to each other (very awkwardly sitting) she stuck her hand out for me to shake which made me laugh because I didn’t think people still did that, especially people our age.

 

Laughing was _not_ the right thing to do because she got really embarrassed (it was actually the most emotion I’ve ever seen her display at that point in time) and tried to put her hand down but, seeing as I had unintentionally hurt her feelings, I grabbed it and shook it, saying my name (and also what grade I had ?? I don’t know why I thought that was something people did).

 

From there we were pretty much inseparable and two weeks later I was invited to my second ever sleep over (I had slept over at this kid Ikes house over the summer because my brother was sleeping over there and thought forced bonding would be a good way to make Ike and I friends).

 

Basically all of that was to say that Best Friends Day is a _really_ big deal for me.

 

Every year we both try to go all out. I can’t afford to _buy_ her anything and I asked her not to buy me anything either because I’d feel bad so we always have to make/do things instead of material shit.

 

This year I was really excited to give her my gift; it was a patch of grass in _our_ place where I had planted flowers to spell out her name. It was her favorite kind of flower too, The Sweet Pea Flower.

 

She said it was her favorite because one time we were in Our Place when we saw _my_ favorite kind of flower (the Bleeding Heart flower) and next to it was the Sweet Pea flower, she pointed to the two of them and said it was us. I was really confused at first but she said that since that’s my favorite flower it was me she’d be whatever was next to me.

 

I think she meant it as like ‘I’ll always be by your side’ but she was 9 and also _Tricia Tucker_ so she wasn’t very good with words. She didn’t even know what kind it was and  since I know everything there ever was to know about plants I gladly told her. Then she wanted me to name _every_ flower we passed and how could I say no to her? So we walked and I named flowers.

 

It was her favorite flower because of that memory.

 

This was definitely the best gift I had ever given her and I was giddy all day long. She seemed fine but as the school got closer and closer to ending and the time for gift exchanges got nearer she started to look nervous which in turn made _me_ nervous.

 

Once the bell rang we met up and started walking to Our Place. The more we talked about how our day had been and what had happened and who we hated and why she started to look less nervous but the second Our Place came into view she got that anxious look again. I thought if I drew attention to it it’d make it worse so I just kept on like I didn’t notice anything.

 

Our Place is really peaceful and remote. It’s this little old tree house that looks like it hasn’t been touched in years next to a creek a ways into the forest. We first found it when we were playing extreme hide and seek with some of our friends. We hide in the tree house and ended up completely forgetting about the game and when we got back everyone was freaked out. Apparently they were about to get parents involved because they thought we had gotten lost or kidnapped.

 

After that we just kept coming back to it and even fixed it up a little. Tricia added a rug and a painting on the inside and a swing by the creek and I made a little garden. The garden didn’t have a whole lot except a tomato bush and a strawberry bush but animals have usually gotten to them before I can. Also I let Kenny grow his weed there. I know that sounds bad but that weeds helping pay for _my_ food so he can grow it there.

 

We have a lot of really good memories there. Last summer we would spend almost every day there, sometimes even spending the night. My parents didn’t care and didn’t notice and Tricia had unlimited data so we were set. Tricia made these kick ass make-shift beds which consisted of four sleeping bags all laid out, one comforter spread _over_ them, two comforters wrapped around them so it was like a weird nest and one comforter for a blanket and a shit ton of pillows. Tricia even found one of those old wireless DVD players that look like a janky laptop so we could watch movies.

 

Basically: it was sweet.

 

When we got there I told her to close her eyes and once I was sure she wasn’t peaking I grabbed her hand and led her to where I knew the flowers spelling out her name was. It looked really good, you could see the creek behind them and the sun was low enough that it was shinning off the water, kinda giving the whole thing this wicked glow.

 

I told her to open her eyes and I drank in her expression as she looked. Her eyes got a little wider and her mouth fell open just a little bit. I could only admire that expression for a few seconds though because soon enough she had her facial features under control and made them go back to her blank signature look. The think about Tuckers is that it’s so hard to get a reaction out of them that every time you _do_ get to see it it’s like seeing it for the first time. I like it because it makes it impossible to forget how genuinely beautiful she is.

 

After that she said thank you and that it was really pretty and the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. She said it all in this almost monotone voice which meant that it _really_ means a lot to her if she’s trying so hard to hide how much it means to her. Tuckers are weird like that.

 

Then after a while of her just staring at how pretty the flowers are and me just staring at how pretty she was she remembered that she had a gift for me and we took a seat on the swing. Well _I_ sat on the swing, she sat on a huge tree root that was sticking out of the ground _next_ to the swing.

 

She took her back pack off and grabbed something inside. But she didn’t pull it out, she just sat there looking at her with her hand in her bag. Then she took a breath and pull out this book, looked at it for a second and handed it to me. It was a scrapbook type thing and on the cover it had a picture of  us from a few summers ago on a beach smiling with the water behind us. The Tuckers so kindly allowed me to attend their vacation with them (but to be fair I only got to go so that Tweek could go) and I got to spend five days in California with them. I had never gone on vacation before so it meant a lot to me. Written on the first page was “For Karen, my best friend. Don’t let this book give you a big head. You mean a lot to me but you’re still a piece of shit and you smell like cat piss and spoiled milk.”

 

The next page had us at a dining table, it was actually the first time I had ever spent the night there in second grade. Little Tricia looked pissed beyond belief and little me looked like she had never gotten her picture taken before and didn’t know what to do. Under the picture had a date and a description that read “Our first sleepover. Craig said that since he hadn’t met u there was no way u could exist and to prove him wrong I invited u over. Like all good things the beginning of our friendship started by spite.”

 

Page 3

We were about the same age as before, we were in a pool so I think it was summer. Tricia was sitting on the edge with her feet in and I was in the water, I had my arms on the side of the pool by her side and my head against my arms. I couldn’t see my face since my back was to the camera. Tricia was looking at me with this stupid, unsure espression on her face. The description said “The last day of second grade and I invited you to my grandmas pool. I think I didn’t want to get in cuz it was cold and u were convincing me. I honestly don’t remember.”  

 

Page 4

The date read that it was later in that same summer. We had ridiculous make up on that looked like the type of thing a three year old would have one. We were both posing as if we were run way models. I had one hand on my hip and one on my forehead in a dramatic pose looking off to the side and Tricia had both hands on her hips leaning towards the camera making a kissy face and showing off her purple, smeared lip gloss. There wasn’t a description for that one but I thought it was pretty self explanatory.

 

Page 5

This page was all about Biz Town! So I guess we had skipped a few years. It had more than one picture, the  first was of us on the bus. Then us in our Biz Town shirts, and one last one of us on the ride home. The description just said “Biztown”

 

Page 6

It looked like Tricias tenth birthday party. Me, a lot of her family and a few other kids in our grade were around her dining table and her birthday cake and presents were in front of her. There was another picture of us sitting on the couch together, shoulders touching as she set up her new iPhone and I watched. And one last picture of us together in those pointy birthday hats. Tricia was looking at the camera with a death glare and I was smiling. “My 10th bday party. I hated pretty much everyone there.”

 

Page 7

There, in all it’s glory was a picture Tricia had taken on her phone, she was doing the duck face and I was smiling awkwardly. We were both holding frozen yogurt. “Our very first selfie (the first of many)”

 

Page 8 and 9

Apparently we did a lot when we were 11 cause there was pictures of us in laser tag vests, us at the roller skating rank, a few of us at the Zoo, us at the movies, a bunch from us at Big Splash and one last one of Tricia with her arm around me, she was flipping off the camera and I was holding a peace sign. We looked like we were in the kitchen at her house reallllllly late at night. I have no clue why we took that picture but whatever, it was cute. There wasn’t really a description but she did write a little “<3” at the bottom.

 

Page 10

The date said we were still 11. There was a picture of us in the street with Firkle. It was obviously really late at night and it was clear we had just put a timer on it and set it against the curb or something. I was kneeling with my hands in the praying pose, Trica was flipping off the camera with one hand and had the other around Firkle, trapping him in the picture. Frikle was just standing there looking at us like he was trying to set us on fire. I remember that night kinda clearly. I was staying at Tricias and we had the impulse to sneak out, while we were out we decided to ask Frikle to join us. He likes to pretend he hates us but if he hated us he wouldn’t have come with us that night. “We wild”

 

Page 11

The date said it was April 20, aka my birthday but it didn’t really need to be written down since the picture was of Tricia and Kenny holding a birthday cake with those big number candles. I was in the picture too but I had my hands over my face. Honestly I think I was crying? I don’t remember exactly all I know is that was a really emotional time in my life and I was having a bad birthday. Kenny and Tricia looked really uncomfortable, probably because they didn’t expect me to just burst out into tears. God it made for a really funny and awkward picture, I’m glad now I can laugh at it, for the longest time I wanted Tricia to burn it. “First cry of age 12. Not the last tho”

 

Page 12 and 13

There was a lot of pictures on these pages. I remember it was because Craig gave us a disposable camera and we were excited to mess around with it. There was a lot of bad selfies, one I took of Tricia on our swing, one _she_ took of me tending to the garden. An ironic picture of me smelling the weed leafs like a flower, one of us back at her house with Craig picking both of us up at the same time, well more like us _hanging_ from his arms but he was sort of picking us up. There was one of me dramatically falling into Twees arms, he looked really stressed out. The last one showed Tricia and I hugging on her lawn. I have a hunch it was Craig or Tweek who took it. Tricia doesn’t always hug me goodbye, actually she almost never does. But if we’ve had a really good time and she’s extra sad to see me go she’ll hug me before I leave. “Two girls and a day with a disposable camera”

 

Page 14

My breath got caught in my throat for a second. It was a picture of the eighth grade dance, we had gone together. I got her a bowcay and everything. It felt like such a real couple outing that it was crazy. I could barely remember anything from that night but I _do_ remember a kinda awkward slow dance where I did everything in my power to look anywhere but her face because honestly if I was just _looking_ at her with the pretty lights and her in her nice dress being so close together…. I would be powerless to stop myself from kissing her. Now the picture (a semi awkward picture of us in front of her door, both dressed up and looking like one of those cheesy prom pictures) just made me smile. She wasn’t even looking at the camera, she was just looking at _me._ Just me. “First (hopefully of many) school dance together!”

 

There was a lot of other pictures; some of the many times we’d gone out to eat, a shit ton of mirror pictures and stupid things we’ve done during sleepovers and a fuck ton of us at track meets but one page really stuck out to me. It was a page of something that happened recently; at first we had gone to the mall and there was a picture of me looking out the car window, I had no idea she even took that picture and it kinda makes me wonder what other pictures she’s taken of me without me knowing. There was a picture of us in the mirror at Forever 21 wearing stupid shit, a selfie of us eating at the food court and a lot of us when we got home. My favorite one was one where she was holding up the booze with a finger in front of her lips like it was a secret and I was trying to intimidate the monkey emoji that’s covering its eyes. One picture we were clearly drunk, I was heavily leaning on her just looking at her and she was looking ahead, sticking her tongue out like a pouting baby. One more from that night. It was dark but I could clearly see it was of me, full on cuddling her while completely passed out. “I had to pee so badly but you just looked so cute and comfortable!”

 

When I finished the book I looked up at her, a little embarrassed by my stupid tears from my stupid overly emotional brain, luckily I wasn’t full on crying so that was good. I felt so overwhelmed with appreciation for her that I threw myself at her. I almost knocked her right off her make-shift seat but she didn’t seem to mind all that much. I know she’s as touch starved as a person possibly can be; her family isn’t exactly touchy and she doesn’t let anyone touch her. Well… almost anyone. She’s never refused a hug, or any kind of physical contact from me.

 

“I don’t know about you but I think this has been a very successful Best Friends Day.” I said after we had just been hugging  for a while. She looked thoughtful and a little nervous before she invited me over to spend the night. In her own words she wanted to “Keep this party going”.

 

Every day I feel like I fall more and more in love with her. Is that stupid? I don’t know but I’m glad I can always talk to you. Until I’m free to write again, Karen.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love writing these girls sm. i wish there was more fics about them. im kind of brain dead bc im tired as shit but i was way too excited about this chapter to not post it tonight. also it's been so long since ive been so motivated/ excited to write ?? i mean i finished another chapter of You See Me yesterday but im starting to get burnt out and this story really helped me get motivated again. also please comment every comment makes me so happy


End file.
